1. Field
The disclosure relates to a flexible display device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a flexible display device with reduced defects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, bendable or foldable display devices (hereinafter, referred to as ‘flexible display devices’) have been developed. Such a flexible display device typically includes a flexible display panel and various outer members.
The outer members of a flexible display device may have different functions from each other. The outer members may be disposed on a surface of the flexible display panel and bent together with the flexible display panel when the flexible display device is bent.